A fabrication technology of microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) involves forming micro-structures with dimensions in the micrometer scale (one millionth of a meter) in order to implement mechanical, fluidic, optical, biological and/or electrical systems. Significant parts of the fabrication technology have been adopted from integrated circuit (IC) technology, including cleaning, layering, patterning, etching or doping steps.
MEMS applications include inertial sensors applications, such as motion sensors, accelerometers, and gyroscopes. Other MEMS applications include optical applications such as movable mirrors, RF applications such as RF switches and resonators, and biological sensing structures. Despite the attractive applications noted above, a number of challenges exist in connection with developing MEMS nanostructures. Various techniques directed at configurations and methods of forming these MEMS nanostructures have been implemented to try and further improve device performances.